custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dairek
Dairek was a police deputy on Atax Nui and later became a Toa and a bartender. History Before Police Dairek came from an island that was extremely close to Atax Nui. Since the island was a vacation spot, Dairek got a job at a Smoothie Bar. He loved his island as it was very relaxing and he made quite a bit of money due to it being a popular tourist spot. Eventually he bought the Smoothie Bar from the owner and renamed it to "Dairek's Smoothies." It did even better under his management. However when Atax Nui's Makuta, Avorax, went insane, two Toa from the TPF were sent to stop him. Avorax killed one on the spot, while the other latched onto the Makuta and wrestled with him. Avorax took the fight to the sky and the two fought while Avorax flew around wildly. Eventually Avorax pried the Toa off of him and flung him downward. The two were above the island where Dairek lived, and the Toa fell right into Dairek's smoothie bar. Police Deputy Dairek was unable to get the bar reapired, and the TPF closed down the island to perform an investigation. In order to make ends meet, Dairek sailed to Atax Nui and got a job at a normal bar there. When a drunken brawl started, Dairek broke up the fight, and a few police officers and the sheriff himself of the Atax Nui Police Dept. who had come after work were impressed. They asked Dairek to come and join the force. Dairek went through training and eventually became the Deputy. he became extremely adept at combat and marksmanship, despite being rather small. Sweet, Sweet Revenge, A Chance for Redemption, and Dark Reign Dairek was sent to investigate a break-in at a hospital after helping to interrogate a former Shadow-Matoran named Verill in Atax Nui about a year later, but was knocked out by the assassin Kahu, who then was defeated by Narkz, who happened to be there with Ajak. Dairek was hospitalized and missed the entire event in which Avorax attempted a hostile takeover of Atax Nui. He was released just as the war for Atax Nui was about to begin. The War Dairek and the rest of the Police Dept. attempted to fight at the beginning of the war, but when police casualties were too high, he and the remaining police officers helped matoran escape the city. As the ending battle raged, Dairek and several others hid in a TPF kanohi storage warehouse. At that point the rogue Great Being that was fighting unleashed a wave of power and radiation that blew up several buildings. The radiation killed all the police in the storage warehouse except for Dairek, who was turned into a Toa of air. He hid out for the rest of the battl. When all became quiet, he emerged from hiding to find Atax Nui almost completely destroyed. he and other survivors watched as Narkz and Ajak were cirlcled by Dark Hunters. A Dark Hunter shot at Narkz, but Ajak jumped in the way, getting shot to death. Then a massive wave of elemental energy blasted all the Dark Hunters apart, and Dairek saw Narkz's severed head go flying through the air. After the War During the 500 years that followed, Dairek and other survivors attempted to restore Atax Nui, but the city was beyond help. Everyone moved on, and Dairek eventually helped build the first few buildings of New Atax. The remaining members of the Initiative asked Dairek to join, but he refused. They kept pushing him, which prompted him to leave the city. He returned to the old TPF warehouse and built an extension in front. After some hard work he had made a bar with a counter and several tables and chairs salvaged from Atax Nui's ruins. The bar became a place for travellers to New Atax to stop and rest. Eventually Dairek was visited by Toa Zalkaz, who entrusted Ajak's Pakari to Dairek. Dairek had it framed in a glass case and renamed his bar the Lost Pakari. Dairek was forced to visit New Atax several times for supplies, and did not like what he saw. The Initiative started hiring every Toa possible, and Verill, who was a Toa at that point, appeared to have lost control of his agents. Dairek had never seen any action as a Toa and as a result never got used to his body. He was unable to fight due to his unfamiliarity, and never bothered to use his powers, as he never needed to use them. Forgotten Revenge Dairek eventually went searching the warehouse part of his bar and found it had tons of crates filled with Kanohi masks. He maintained his bar like normal, until the supposedly dead Toa Narkz came in one day. Dairek was completely shocked. Narkz couldn't seem to remember the war at all, and Dairek began answering answering all of Narkz's questions. Out of nowhere, five Initiative Toa blasted their way into the bar and began attacking. Narkz and Dairek took cover, and Dairek told Narkz there was an entrance to a TPF warehouse through a loose panel. Narkz destroyed the panel and took out the five Toa as Dairek crawled through the hole. When Narkz came through the other side Dairek directed him to the crates of masks and they began putting on as many masks as possible. Dairek put on an Olmak, but being unfamiliar with it, made a portal that led to Veteran's Canyon, south of New Atax. Narkz and Dairek came out of the portal at the canyon. Narkz said he wanted to camp there, and so he jumped off the edge and glided down. Dairek, who had never attempted to use his powers, tried to do the same thing as Narkz, but failed and began falling down the canyon. Narkz rescued him and they landed a the bottom. The rest of the day was spent teaching Dairek to use his powers. Dairek eventually got it when Narkz heard something and grabbed Dairek. The two hid in a cave, where Narkz explained that they were being watched. A Toa of Water passed by the cve, and Dairek said that it had been a close one. He had spoken too loudly, causing some bats to fly out, and the Toa entered the cave and pointed a gun at them. Dairek put his hands up, and Narkz followed. The Toa brought them out of the cave, where Narkz suddenly used his Suletu to enter her mind, then slipped around behind her and disarm her. Dairek switched to a Mask of Truth, which forced the Toa to reveal that she had the wrong people and she wans't going to turn them in anyway. Narkz explained that they needed to get to New Atax to find a Toa named Warmek, and the Toa revealed that Warmek should be on the island north of new Atax. Dairek constructed a portal with his Olmak, but got distracted, causing the portal to go somewhere random. narkz jumped through, and then the Water Toa, who introduced herself as Toa Etna. Dairek jumped through the portal last. The three Toa came out in a forest on Dairek's home island. Dairek began to create another portal to correct his mistake, but Narkz found a stone on the ground and suddenly went into a seizure-like state. When he came out of it he said that he had to find the stone's brothers and that he gained some memories back. Then a strange symbol formed on his hand. Dairek constructed a portal to the area just outside new Atax, and the 3 Toa went through. They came out and entered New Atax, but were ambushed by Initiative snipers who had orders to kill them. Narkz unleashed a huge ball of air that knocked the snipers over, and then unleashed a mental blast that destroyed all the buildings in the area. He then threw Dairek and Etna blades. Dairek, being extremely bad at swordsmanship with his new Toa body, was hit by a laser rifle and collapsed, injured. Narkz pried off Dairek's Olmak and made a portal. The three Toa went through the portal. They came out in a huge cavern. narkz instructed Etna to take Dairek's mask of healing. He then went up to a platform at the center of the cave and stuck his hand in the water. Narkz transported away, but came back a few moments later, announcing that he needed to find six more stones like the one he had found earlier, and that they would fix everything. Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Air